User talk:Carrinhonovo
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hot wheels 3-pack golf-gti 40-ford-convertible dodge-power-wagon blr 50 2.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Tszuta (Talk) 19:14, September 2, 2012 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! It seems very good photo Rootes66hotwheels chevrolet ss and we have permission to use here in the wiki, not like most of stolen photos you climb. But if you change it, do it right and remove the thumb. Thank you.Miguelalegria (talk) 14:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) no thumbs dude please review the corrections I made behind your last few edits - no thumb, or alignment(left) coding is used inside tables. You can view this coding in source mode = I think some of it is a result of using the ""Add Features"" to add photos in visual mode. 69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 20:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Here's your reply, I think it's better to keep conversations on 1 page 69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 13:59, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks about the "no thumb" tip. Great help. Bye. Carrinhonovo You're welcome. I went behind you again and removed some(left)coding. Alignment inside tables is already standard left, so no coding is neccessary inside the image tags.69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 13:59, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Left turn clyde!!! 69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 14:24, January 29, 2014 (UTC) eBay Images It appears that the images you recently uploaded to the Wiki were downloaded from eBay. It is our policy here to only allow images to be uploaded that a user has taken with their own camera. Uploading other peoples' photos is illegal. Please remove the images as well as review our Editing Rules and Guidelines. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 18:11, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering if you were willing to sell the 3 pack that included the volkswagen black gti?